Epic Mickey: a tale of four sisters
by PraiseOdin 12
Summary: what was meant to be a normal day at Disneyland for four sisters turns into an adventure of a lifetime when they enter the world of Epic Mickey. now with help from Mickey, Oswald, and Yen Sid's student named Cosmo, the sisters must find a way to return to the real world while dealing with the mad doctor and a powerful sorceress named Lilith!
1. prologue

prologue

(Yen Sid POV)

A long time ago, a certain mischievous mouse had entered my workshop and discovered Wasteland, a world I've made for forgotten toons. In his curiosity, he caused the Thinner disaster and was pulled into the world that he unwittingly destroyed. The mouse faced many challenges and made many choices with aid of the gremlin Gus and Oswald the lucky rabbit. With my magic paintbrush in hand, good triumphed over evil, a world was restored, and two brothers had reconciled...but that was only the beginning.

Soon this world will be thrust with evil once more and shall once again be aided by this brave young mouse, but he will not be saving this world alone, for he shall be aided by the arrival of a handful of reluctant young characters as they, too, have a role to fulfil in this world. whether they succeed or fail will depend on their choices and actions.


	2. chapter one: changes

**disclaimer: epic mickey belongs to Disney**.

**claimer****: OCs and story are mine**

_warning: there's a bit of a weed smoke session in here just to say in advance._

seven year old Emily watched as her eldest sister Sage and two of her friends, Robert and Natasha, were packing her clothes and various items in boxes that were labeled "college" or "storage". Emily still remembered the day after Sage's high school graduation ceremony the whole family had a graduation lunch at that fancy buffet and it was there that Sage read aloud a note that she got from the mail saying that she got accepted to a college for four years and that she would going to be boarding there. Their parents and her friends were ecstatic about it but Emily and her sisters, Quinn and Kayla, were not so happy about it. She didn't want to believe that it was going to happen but as soon as the boxes came in and Sage's bedroom began to become more and more empty, Emily knew it was happening and made her miss her sister even though she wasn't gone yet and has since then tried to remember everything about Sage: her looks, her voice, her hair, everything.

Sage noticed her little sister and smiled a big smile but it made Emily even sadder. she was going to miss her big sisters smile the most she had to agree.

" Don't go." Emily said aloud, causing Sage and her friends to stop what they were doing and look at her. Sage knew her sister was troubled, so she put down a pile of folded up clothes and gave Emily a hug as Emily hugged Sage back smelling the perfume on her clothes. she was going to miss this. she wished it could go on even longer but alas the little embrace ended and Sage looked deep into Emily's huge brown eyes.

"It's going to be okay squirt." Sage reassured her. nope, Emily thought, it's going to be having Sage no longer calling her Squirt all the time.

"it's going to be four years," Emily said. " you won't be here for this summer or the other summers, I won't see you, or hear you as much, or hang out with you, or, or..."

"Four years is not forever even though it might feel that way lil' dudette." said Robert as Sage and Natasha glanced at him for a moment before turning to Emily who nodded alittle bit and walked off down the hall leaving Sage and her other two friends to resume packing boxes.

" I feel bad for your sisters," Natasha said to Sage. "This whole thing couldn't have been easy for them."

"It wasn't. not even for me." Sage replied as she took out the last of the clothes from the closet and setting them on the bed as she began taking out the hangers. They suddenly heard yelling down the hall in Emily's room.

"STOP STEALING MY STUFF EMILY!!!!" another voice screamed. it was the second oldest sister, Quinn.

"What the hell?!" Robert exclaimed dropping a book in surprise.

"Not again" Sage said in a groan as she stormed out of her bedroom and toward Emily's as their bickering grew louder.

" I was gonna give it back" Emily said timidly.

"That's what you always say but you never do!" Quinn said and sounded irritated.

Sage came to Emily's bedroom with Robert and Natasha trailing behind her and as she arrived both younger sisters looked her way. Quinn brushed back her long black hair and her rage cooled for a bit upon seeing how cross Sage was.

" why are you screaming at your little sister?" Sage raised her voice at Quinn who pointed a finger at Emily. "She stole both my glittery Newsboy cap and my Galaxy eyeshadow palette!" Quinn said as she glared at a timid Emily. "I need both because I'm going to Brenda's house tonight, mom said I could."

" to study or to party?" Sage asked her sister cautiously. Quinn's face turned white and looked all around the room. As Sage sighed.

" Don't lie Quinn. I know you"

" fine it's to party and play games and sleep over. and no boys." Quinn confessed annoyingly.

"Your not going to any party with how you talked to her just now and also because -" Sage began.

" why do I have to always get into trouble whenever she steals from me?" Quinn interrupted. Sage turned red with anger as she closer to Quinn's face.

"watch. your. tone. Quinn." Sage said grimly as she was inches away from slapping her sister across the face while everyone watched but it never came. "Quinn, your fourteen years old and I expect you to take responsibility when I'm gone, but all you've shown me and Mom and dad that you're more interested in popularity, fashion, and parties than with actually looking after your two sisters, who I should remind you that one is seven and the other is Autistic. when are you gonna grow the hell up?"

Quinn was taken aback by this but didn't say anything, all she could do was let her mouth drop. the sound of the sliding glass door got everyone's attention as the third sister, Kayla, came inside the house and came over to Emily's room panting and oblivious to what just happened.

" Sage *huff* you won't believe * huff* what I found while exploring the apartments." Kayla said between breaths as she pulled out ( to everyone's surprise) a one hundred dollar bill from her pocket and handed it to Sage who inspected it and saw that it was the real deal.

" Good for you Kayla!" Natasha said gleefully. " Dang Sage, you sister is lucky!"

Sage felt alittle jealous by this but let it slide as she and Kayla hugged. Kayla was always good with finding money on the ground and had the best luck than all of them, but this one took the cake.

" I knew I would find a one hundred dollar bill and I did and I feel good about myself." Kayla said with a smile. Sage, despite being angry at Quinn a moment ago, felt happy that Kayla was happy about her discovery. " I'm gonna keep it"

" let's buy alot of pizza and have a pizza party!" Emily shouted excitedly as she hopped up and down.

"We have alot of food in the house Emily" Sage reminded her little sister who stopped hoping for a minute but then starting hopping again.

"let's celebrate by watching Disney films!" Emily suggested as everyone ( except Quinn) smiled and laughed alittle.

"That's a good idea!" Kayla agreed with her younger sister. as they both walked to the living room.

" You guys can watch Disney films, but me Natasha, and Robert are gonna take a quick break." Sage said as she ushered her two friends to follow her. "We're going to be headed outside. you guys stay inside until I come back, especially you Kayla."

"Okay." Kayla said simply as she put her discovery back in her back pants pocket.

" May I borrow that dollar bill from ya? I'll pay you back" Robert said to Kayla and gave her puppy eyes only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt by Natasha.

" Boy, you better not be sweet talking for Kayla's findings she found it first so it's her money." Natasha said as both trailed behind Sage and toward the door. Sage stopped for a minute and looked back.

" Quinn!" Sage called as Quinn came to her eighteen year old sister.

"What did I do now?" Quinn said in a low tone. Sage took in a deep, sharp sigh through her nose. She didn't like her sisters attitude.

" you stay in the house too and watch over Kayla and Emily. In fact you can watch Disney movies with them and stay out of your bedroom until I come back, got it?" Sage said to Quinn who only nodded

"Hello!" Sage raised her voice, wanting Quinn to answer instead of nodding.

"Fine." Quinn answered.

"Good."

The three friends walked out of the apartment complex and headed toward Roberts hippie van as all three went inside the back and Natasha pulled out a weed joint and all three started to share the joint taking long Puffs and taking their time passing it back and forth.

" I needed to get out of that house." Sage said, finally feeling the affects of being high. " my life wasn't this stressful!"

" I know right?" Natasha said. " your sister used to be, well, different before."

Natasha was right. Sage remembered when all four sisters used to be okay and had a deep bond until their parents divorce which was around the time Sage entered Junior year at high school and that's when her sisters changed while she matured. she could recall a time when Quinn was a tomboy, she loved to get dirty and didn't care what people thought of her, but then she started to wear makeup products and get nice clothes and started hanging out with the popular girls at her middle school more than spending time with her two sisters to the point she started to act like those very popular girls and now she was starting to lie. Speaking of the other two sisters, Kayla had Autism but didn't let that bother her as she was a very smart young girl and very outgoing but has since been acting dumb and blaming her Autism when Sage knows that Kayla is the one who's choosing to act out and kept getting talked down to by everyone in the household (of course, there were times that she did good every now and again). Now Emily, she was a curious and happy child always in the here and now just like her, but when the divorce happened it made her always feel alone and made her constantly lost in Fantasyland by watching Disney movies and believing in magic and that dreams can come true not wanting to face the real world. Of course, Sage figured it would be just a childish phase and she would grow out of it hopefully.

As Sage looked further back into her memories, she took another hit of the joint and began to wonder what was going to happen when she left for college. would Quinn finally be responsible? would Kayla get her act together? would Emily grow out of this phase she has going on? even she didn't know for sure but just decided to let it go and let destiny, the universe, or whatever Strange force steer each of them on the right path.

\--

As Kayla and Emily were watching The Little Mermaid, Quinn was on her phone checking out what was new on Facebook and made a quick peak out of the window to see the van still there and guessed that they must be having a smoke session. she then saw the three friends stumble out of the van and come back to the house as they once again resumed to boxing up stuff and we're laughing and chatting the whole way until they were done and laid on the couch in the living room with the other girls for a while before all three friends made pasta ( as they had the munchies) and all happily dug into the meal when the mother of Sage, Quinn, Kayla, and Emily came through the front door.

" Hello!" called out Mrs. Heather Artiste.

" Hello Mom/Mrs. Artiste!" everyone said in unison.

" it smells good in here!"

" Sage and her friends made dinner and I found a one hundred dollar bill!" Kayla said showing her mother the dollar as She looked at it with an astonished look on her face.

" that's good luck honey. keep it and don't spend it." Mrs. Artiste said as she gave her daughter back the dollar. " how was the packing Sage?"

" it went good. we're completely done with the boxes and now we have to put the storage boxes in the storage and the college boxes in the van." sage said taking another bite at the pasta.

"we should get going Sage see you next time okay." natasha said as all three hugged before Natasha and Robert departed out the door.

" girls, I got good news for you all." their mother said as she took out four tickets. As the sisters looked at it they all gasped with shock and delight. it was tickets to go to Disneyland!

" your uncle got them just to spend two days with you." their mother said with a big smile.

" your not coming?" Emily asked her.

" it's just for you guys and your uncle." Mrs. Artiste reminded her youngest daughter. " It'll be fine, you'll be able to hang out with those mascots, be on those rides, and all that cool stuff."

"Cool!" Kayla said with a big smile on her face as she immediately ran to her room. " I'm gonna start packing!" she called.

" Me too!" said Emily as she skipped to her room. " I'm gonna go pack my toys, and my books, and my..."

" I better go help." Quinn said aloud as she walked to Emily's room to help her pack correctly.

" Mom I can't just leave for Disneyland, I leave in the first week of August and it's already the middle of July" the sisters heard Sage say to their mom. All three stopped what they were doing and listened. They all shared the same bedroom and looked at each other sadly for a brief moment. Their time with their big sister was running short.

" I know but like I said it's just two days." their mother repeated as she stepped into the kitchen and served herself a plate of dinner. " plus, you still have time, you're not going right away, now pack up a bag with your clothes and essentials"

sage sighed and walked to her room as the sisters immediately returned to packing to act like they didn't hear.

"Maybe going to Disneyland might be good for us." Kayla said to her other two sisters.

" The last time we'll be together as sisters before she goes away for four years." Emily said sadly.

"she'll come visit or call, just not all the time." Quinn told Emily as she took out her own bag and put in the clothes she was going to take.

" true, but still." Kayla said still hopeful.

(Yen Sid POV)

As the sisters packed for the Disney kingdom, they had no idea of the events that would play out upon their arrival and the role that awaited them in Wasteland, a world that they all believed was a work of fiction but alas was more real than they realized.


	3. chapter 2: obedience

(Yen Sid POV)

Of course, the sisters will not be the only ones who would enter this forgotten world, for my young pupil, Cosmo, will join them. He's a lively and obedient boy, who always sees the good in a situation and patient to a fault, good qualities for someone so talented in magic at such a ripe young age. A boy who knows that magic must be taken seriously and not to be played with. However, I fear that there is still much he must learn not only in magic but from within himself, but that will come sooner than he realizes.

(Yen Sid POV end)

A young boy with long red hair and brown eyes woke up from his bed and stretched as he immediately jumped out of bed and rushed to his closet and put on a Galaxy designed hat and long robe he'd made all by himself by both hand and magic and he rushed to do his chores. His name was Cosmo and he was in a happy mood today as he spent the whole day sweeping, filling a cauldron with water from the well and made sure all the cobwebs were swept up and dust no longer covered the books and bottles and shelves and put each bottle and book back in their place neatly and correctly. once he was done with all his chores and errands, he would either practice his magic or go to the room where the map of Wasteland was and with a magical Magnifying glass, he would observe the wastlanders and living their lives going about their day and being happy in their homeworld. The boy decided that today he would see how the wastelanders were doing and as he stood observing them and laughing at the funny antics that they would go through on a day to day basis, a thought came to the boy's head as he placed the magnifying glass down and rushed to find Yen Sid and when he came down the hall to a large circular room he looked through one of the windows on the door and saw Yen Sid was in a meeting with other magical beings, Cosmo saw Merlin, the fairy godmother, the blue fairy, and the three good fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

Cosmo didn't think that they would be in a meeting on a normal day, usually their meeting were on the day before holidays like Valentine's day, Christmas Eve but then again they had a meeting three days before Halloween. Cosmo observed and hoped that the meeting would be quick, perhaps he should just go back to watching the wastelanders or practice his magic a bit and wait out the meeting he thought to himself that was until he leaned too close to the door causing it to creak just a tad bit causing him to fall into the room, getting the attention of the magical grown ups.

" if you're interested in our conversation you could've knocked." Merlin said to a shocked Cosmo as he got up and dusted himself off as his face turned red with emberassment.

" Why good morning little Cosmo." Fauna said sweetly to Cosmo who smiled back at the green colored fairy. " Having a good day, I trust?"

Maybe he could tell Yen Sid now, despite the scowl he had on his face that always made Cosmo feel uncomfortable, but the boy took a deep breath.

"Very!" Cosmo said excitedly, perhaps alittle too loud. " today's my thirteenth birthday and I've been in a good mood today and did all my chores and errands for today."

"That's wonderful my dear!" Flora said clasping her hands together. " Happy birthday."

" Thank you" Cosmo said happily to the pink colored fairy.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you'd like to say?" Merlin asked before taking another sip of his tea. Cosmo gulped and looked at Yen Sid, should he tell him later he looked busy but who knows when the meeting would end, for it usually last until night time, so Cosmo looked at each of the magical figures as they patiently waited for him to answer then turned to Yen Sid who still had his scowl.

" Merlin now is not the time." Yen Sid said calmly.

"At least hear the boy out, we got time, plus why would he be looking through the window if he had something to say." Merlin said with a smile as Yen Sid sighed sharply before turning to Cosmo.

"Just make it very quick Cosmo for I am busy and do not like to be kept waiting." Yen Sid said as Cosmo slowly breathed and decided to cut to the chase.

"Master.." Cosmo addressed Yen Sid. " I have a question and a request to ask you with your permission, of course."

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow. Cosmo clenched his fist and froze in place.

"C-can I go...and... visit Wasteland for my birthday today?" Cosmo said timidly. Yen Sid rose from his seat, as the other magical figures either choked on their tea or gasped in shock upon such a request, except for Merlin who calmly ate a cookie

"Yup, I told you he had something to say."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Yen Sid said aloud as Cosmo slunked back. He hated seeing Yen Sid angry and he hated making him angry in general.

"It'll be for one day and I'll stay in Mean Street and Ostown. I promise plea-" Cosmo pleaded.

"NO COSMO I'VE SPOKEN!!" Yen Sid said as the room began to get dark and the magical figure, even Merlin, slunked back in their seats until Yen Sid calmed himself and the darkness vanished being replaced by the lights. Yen Sid looked at the magical figures before turning to Cosmo with a heavy sigh and waved his hand.

"leave and don't bring it up again. Ever."

"But -" Cosmo began but the Blue fairy raised her hand to Cosmo, gesturing him to not say anything further as Cosmo sadly nodded to her walked away towards the door, closing it behind him. Yen Sid sat back down and placed a hand over his face as the magical figures stared with concern and sadness.

"Must you always be so hard on him?" Fauna asked the sorcerer. "Cosmo is a good boy. He listens, doesn't disobey, and he was just asking one request."

"Fauna, we all know about the Thinner Disaster that ravaged Wasteland, and that there are some parts of it that are still affected by it and never recovered." Merryweather said to her companion in a worrisome tone. "Cosmo _is_ a good boy but he doesn't understand the dangers that Wasteland still poses."

"Merryweather is correct." fairy godmother said with a sad sigh, turning to Yen Sid. " Will Cosmo -"

" He's still a boy. One day when he's older he will come to understand that I'm just trying to protect him." Yen Sid said as all the other figures nodded in agreement.

\--

Cosmo was back at the Wasteland map with his magnifying glass in hand and observing the Wastelanders who were unaware of him watching them going about their lives. Cosmo's lip began to tremble as tears formed in his eyes and fell like raindrops into the world of Wasteland, but it didn't phase the boy who wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve. He didn't know what he did wrong, for he just wanted to pay the wastelanders a visit and had grown so attached to them. He wanted to do more than observe, he wanted to visit them and be friends with them and get to know them and not be so alone. Sure, he was aware of the Thinner Disaster that was caused that that intruder who was pulled into the world to fix it and all but he knew there were dangers as he's seen it in the form of Blotworx and creatures that were half animatronic and blots and used his magic to cast lightning on those creatures, but although he saved the forgotten toons they were never aware of his actions and he was, infact, scolded by Yen Sid for it a couple of times.

"Cosmo?" a soothing voice called to him, as Cosmo looked from the map and saw the blue fairy coming towards him with a concerned look. Cosmo quickly wiped his eyes dry and forced a smile.

"Hello blue fairy" Cosmo said trying to sound happy but failed, even the blue fairy could see it.

"Little Cosmo, it's alright to be upset." the blue fairy said wisley to him as she gently placed a delicate hand on his head and he sighed sadly.

" I don't know what I did wrong. All I wanted was to go visit Wasteland and meet the forgotten toons." Cosmo confessed. " I mean, yes, I'm aware of the dangers that Wasteland still has and all, but I assured Yen Sid I would be careful and stay in Ostown and Mean Street!"

the blue fairy listened closely to Cosmo's words and nodded.

"True, but you must understand that Yen Sid just wants to protect you for you have much to learn besides learning your magic. Do you understand?"

Cosmo looked at her with deep and sad eyes but nodded as he hugged her who hugged him back. The blue fairy always felt like a mom to him for she was so wise and caring and patient, all the qualities of a good mother should have. He breathed in a sigh of relief as his heart no longer felt heavy and when the hug ended the blue fairy, with her wand, created a small good plate with a small chocolate cake with cherry filling inside and a small lit candle in the center.

"Happy birthday Cosmo." the blue fairy said with a lovely smile. " make a wish."

"I _have_ a wish but Yen Sid won't approve of it ever." Cosmo said sadly. The blue fairy knew of what he wanted but still smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Birthday wishes work in strange ways for they have alittle special magic of their own and if you believe it with all your heart it will come true with patience and alittle kindness." the blue fairy assured him still holding her beautiful smile and that lovely gleam in her blue eyes.

Cosmo smiled back, as he turned to his tiny cake and close his eyes, making his wish, then blew out the candle which magically vanished into glitter that was blown away.

"Thank you blue fairy." Cosmo said as he looked around and saw that she was gone without a trace. He smiled and began to chow down on his tiny cake and when he was done eating he noticed inscriptions on the plate but couldn't read due to the crumbs which he licked away and read the words on the gold plate that said:

_All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them._

Cosmo like these words and hugged the gold plate close to his heart. Maybe he _would_ Wasteland one day maybe not today or tomorrow but someday even if he were as old as Yen Sid.

_maybe one day Yen Sid would let me go to Wasteland,_ Cosmo thought to himself. _Maybe. hopefully._


	4. chapter three: fate

Two tear drops fell far from the sky and landed in Wasteland. One fell in the middle of Ostown and bloomed into a beautiful flower in front of a surprised Wastelander who was walking by as he stared at it and looked up frantically in the cloudless blue sky to find not a single grey cloud was present leaving the Wastelander scratching his head in confusion to what caused such a strange thing to happen.

The other tear drop fell in a deep casm and fell far down, down, down into the dark abyss and land on what looked like a sarcophagus that was etched with runes and symbols. Upon touching the sarcophagus, it began to glow a bright red aura around it as the lid magically lifted itself and land on the side of the bottom half of the sarcophagus. Inside this box was a decaying corpse of a woman with long greyish hair dressed up in raggedy old long dress that lost its color. The corpse jolted upright and let out violent coughs as clouds of smoke came out of her mouth, she then opened her eyes which were eyeless sockets, save for two red small dots in them, and scanned her surroundings in the alien darkness as she slowly rose and climbed out from her coffin, holding the bottom half of her torn and worn dress that she noticeably looked at and shook her head sadly seeing her once beautiful dress was now ragged and not the right fitting for someone of her reputation. she waved her hands hoping to restore her dress back to new yet nothing happened.

the corpse looked her both of her palms in shock and saw only little sparks of green lightning came out of the fingertips but the rest of her magic was gone entirely.

Ye_n Sid,_ thought the corpse angrily as her open hands formed fists and violently shook. The corpse felt an anger that couldnt be described as she looked up at the opening high above her and sharply breathed through the hole that was once her nose. she will get even with the old sorceror soon, but first had to get out of this casm that she had been banished to as she looked around and saw the remains of a Spinner that unfortunately fell in. The corpse walked over to the rusted and decommissioned creature as she placed a hand on its head and closed her eyes. '_Maybe not all my magic could be gone,_' thought the corpse as she studied the non-active creature with it's fearsome features and threatening appearance. As she focused, a thought was still eating away at her mind like tiny insects buzzing.

'I_ was to be in that coffin indefinitely and never be released not__without help from..._' she trailed off as a thought came to her. '_No, it couldn't be, but then again...'_ she trailed off once again as she felt a jolt come out of her hand and give life to the Spinner as it immediately sprung to life and looked all around and noticed the corpse and as it lunged at her, she dodged a couple of time at great speed for a corpse. She immediately placed her withered hand on its snapping head as green smoke emminated from her hand and entered the Spinner who started to suddenly purr like a cat and lowered its head obediently as the corpse smiled a crooked smile.

_'At least not all of my magic is gone, just dormant, but the rest I will need to replenish' _the corpse thought to herself calmly as she climbed aboard the Spinners back and held on tight.

"climb." the corpse commanded in a raspy voice. The Spinner obeyed and began to climb out of the casm at a quick pace as the corpse smiled a horrible smile the further they went up.

Revenge would be hers and hers alone!


	5. chapter 4: spread the word

**this next chapter follows the sisters spreading the word to their friends and all that from their point of view whether it be in 1st or 2nd and the little things that they go throughout the day (or night) and have internal struggles. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sage

(age: 18)

* * *

You put the last of your clothes and essentials in your backpack that you plan on taking with you to Disneyland and seeing that you're done you immediately plop on your bed and stretch your arms out and you think to yourself, 'D_ang what a day! First, you were packing things that would be banished to the storage or taking with you to college til now packing things to go to the happiest place on Earth!'_

You look at your dresser and force yourself up as you walk over to your dresser and examine the ticket to Disneyland and look at the cartoon characters of Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy standing in front of a realistic picture of the Disneyland Castle in the background with fireworks going off and on the bottom of these characters were big cursive words that read:

'_Disneyland: The happiest place on Earth_'.

You chuckle as you then pull out your phone and sit back on your bed and place the ticket beside you and begin texting to your two best friends on your friends group chat.

* * *

Sage:

Hey

Natasha:

What's up girlfriend?

Robert:

Yeah?

Sage:

My mom got my sisters and me tickets to go to Disneyland for two days with our uncle!

Robert:

Holy crap that is so awesome

Natasha:

Lucky!!!

when are you guys leaving?

Sage:

Not sure but if I had to guess it would be soon.

Natasha:

I'm really happy for you Sage. You have fun with your sisters and tell me all about it ok?

Sage:

Thanks

Robert:

Do you think you can get me a souvenir from there if you can?

Sage:

Sure can

Robert:

Thanks and congrats!

Sage:

Text you guys later ok? love you both. Bye!

Robert/Natasha:

Bye!

* * *

You place your phone on the left side of your bed and let out a big sigh and close your eyes and let your mind drift away to serenity only to come crashing back to reality upon hearing a muffled voice of Quinn arguing with mom once again, but you don't want to get involved, for you're already stressed enough about everything.

* * *

Quinn

(age: 14)

* * *

"It's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong! if there's anyone to blame it's Emily, she always steals my stuff and I get trouble for it!" I exclaimed angrily. Sage explained to mom about me going to Brenda's house to party instead of studying and also about me yelling at Emily for stealing my stuff. Mom talked to Emily but wasn't even hard on her like she is with me now, as she also agrees with Sage that I'm not going to any party tonight...Or any other night!

"Emily isn't to blame here," mom said sternly. "You told me that you were going to study at Brenda's house tonight but you lied to me yet again. Why are you lying?"

I was so flabbergasted with it all that I looked away, arms crossed, sulking and breathing heavily as I heard mom sigh.

"As soon as you start showing _responsibility_ and being _honest_, _maybe_ I will let you go and hang out with your friends," mom said. I briefly looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw she had an exhausted look on her face. "Until then, I can't trust you enough to do that."

All I could do was watch as she stood there for a moment then slowly shook her head and walked away but not before stopping and looking back at me sadly.

"What happened to you Quinn?" mom asked me. "You were never like this."

She sounded sad but I didn't care as I closed my bedroom door and climbed on the top bunk bed and pulled away the pillow to find my phone, my headphones, and the ticket to Disneyland. I picked up the ticket and looked at it and I saw an image of two kids, a boy and a girl, hugging a Mickey Mouse mascot with a statue of Walt Disney and Mickey in the background and big words on the bottom saying:

_'Disneyland: where magic is real!'_

I scoff at the words. Man, there was a time when I was at a certain age and I believed magic was real but that was until... I stopped myself right there and huffed as I placed the ticket down and put my pillow back in place and rested my head on it as I went to Facebook to make a post but was suddenly indecisive on what to post! Do I post about how unfair my life is going, how unreasonable my mom has become, or how each of my sisters drive me up the freakin' wall?!

As I laid there contemplating, I suddenly thought of the Nostalgia of seeing and holding that Disney ticket for the first time and as I immediately sat up and pulled out the ticket from under my pillow, I examined it again but I took a deeper look at the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey mouse and I felt calm but, suddenly, sad.

'_Dad promised us that he would take all of us'__, I thought to myself_ as a tear rolled down my cheek. I was both angry and sad for alot of reasons but I wiped away the tear and pressed the camera icon as I took a picture of the ticket, went back to Facebook and made my post with the photo and a hashtag saying: _#GoingtoDisneyland_!!!!!

"Now all I gotta do is wait," I told myself as I placed my phone back under my bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. Even though I should feel relieved for making a post that I know everyone on Facebook is going to be flooding with comments from "congratulations" to "enjoy your trip!", I wasn't feeling satisfied. Was it because I wasn't allowed to go to Brenda's house? Dad not taking us? or just sick and tired of being in this family? I slowly breathed in and out as I got back on my phone to block out these irritating thoughts, pulled out my headphones, and decided to go on YouTube to watch random videos or listen to music.

* * *

Kayla

(age:11)

* * *

you just turned off the shower and sighed with pure relaxation from the hot water as the steam emminated from your skin and water droplets dripping off the ends of your hair and running down your back. You always loved taking showers, it was something about hot running water that always made you feel good after a long day and wish you could stay in it and never come out, but you know that other people would want to use the bathroom, too, so you pull away the curtains, retrieve a towel from a hook rack, and dry yourself off. First your hair, then your body and finally your legs and feet, and as you set out of the tub you walk towards the bathroom counter where you've put your nighty-night clothes and fresh undergarments, and as you hastily put it all on, you also notice the one hundred dollar bill that you found on the ground ( which you are still happy about) and the Disneyland ticket that you pick up and look at and stared longingly at the images of all the classic to modern Disney Princesses and behind them is a beautiful night sky with star constellations of a heart and a tiara, and big words below them that read:

_'Disneyland: where dreams come__ true'_

You sigh sadly and sit down on the toilet cover still staring at the images of all the princesses and those words.

'_If only dreams do come true_', you think to yourself as you look at the princesses.

_'You can never compete with them! they're all so flawless and you... you used to be like them but now you're acting dumb! why?'_ you think to yourself this as always. You never used to be like this but now you always blamed your Autism for your problems but you know that's not true yet you do it anyway. You examine each princess from Ariel, Belle, Merida, to Anna and Elsa and think of a character trait that they had that you lacked or wanted to have more in your life when you hear a tapping on the bathroom window.

"Kayla? it's me Oliver." said a familiar voice. it was your friend, Oliver silvernails. your troublesome look is soon replaced with a smile as you go over to the bathroom window and open it to see him and his Goofy smile and his curly hair and large green eyes.

"How did you know that I was in the bathroom?" you asked Oliver who simply smiled.

"Gut feeling." Oliver simply answered. "My parents were arguing again so I decided to take a little walk. Don't worry, I'll be home before they realize I'm gone, I always do."

" you won't believe what I found today!" you said excitedly as you turned to get the one hundred dollar bill as Oliver examined it and nodded happily.

"Wow, you have really good luck!" Oliver said.

You then showed him your Disneyland ticket as his mouth dropped.

"Now I wish I had your luck!" Oliver said as you giggled. "When are you leaving?"

"No idea but it would be sometime soon." you said with a shrug.

"Enjoy it for me, okay?" Oliver said as you nodded.

"It might be the last time we will all be together as sisters." you said sadly.

"Sage is going away to college for four years, not prison." Oliver reassured you, placing a hand on yours. "She'll be back."

"Try explaining that to Emily. she's gonna miss her the most when she leaves." you said, as Oliver listened closely.

the door suddenly knocked and your mother entered the bathroom.

"Kayla, who are you talking to?" mom asked as you step aside to let both Oliver and your mom see each other.

"Hi Kayla's mom!" Oliver said happily.

"Oh, Oliver it's you." mom said, placing a hand over her heart.

"I should get going, later Kayla." Oliver said as he left and vanished into the night.

"later Ollie." you called back before turning to your mom with a smile still on your face.

"Please be careful around that boy." your mom warned.

"Yes mom." you answer her as you pick up your dirty clothes alongside a brush and a container of conditioner and walk past your mother and to your bedroom.

* * *

Emily

(age:7)

* * *

I sit on the floor in the living room surrounded by my plush animals, miniature plastic toys of animals and/or people, and Barbie dolls.

"Hello, Emily!" I spoke for one of the toys, a stuffed green elephant with yellow polka dots as I jiggled him around.

"Any good news?" I spoke for a toy swan in a poorly done British voice. Jiggling her as well.

"very good news! so good infact that you might die from excitement!" I said to all of the toys present as they all went "ooooh" and "aaaaahhhh". I then took the ticket out from behind me and showed it to the army of toys who all were jumping up and down with excitement and wonder.

"How wonderful!" said a miniature toy tiger. "How does it feel to be going to Disneyland?"

"It's going to be nice." I said to the tiny tiger with a soft smile, as I showed to the toys the ticket.

"See? theres the image of a ferris wheel with Mickey's head on it complete with a roller coaster ride in the background." I said, pointing to each one.

"Read what it says!" said a toy brown teddy bear.

I turn it around and read aloud the words. "'Disneyland: where imagination never ends.'"

"I like that very much!" said a giant pinkish dog hand puppet with a goofy voice. "let make it a catchphrase!"

All the toys started to laugh along with me.

"I like it, too!" I said through my laughter.

"Emily." said mom who just came to the living room. "it's your turn to take a shower and head to bed. Say goodnight to your toys and put them away."

"okay." I said as I put the ticket down and scooped up all the toys one hand full at a time and putting them in a huge plastic container by the corner, scooped up my ticket, and headed to the room to get my night clothes, but not before making a quick glance into Sage's room and seeing Sage lay on the bed. I was gonna miss not being able to go to Sage's bedroom to vent about my troubles to her when she's gone. I quickly go to the other bedroom and see Quinn on her bed with earphones in her ears listening to something on her phone and Kayla brushing her hair while sitting on the floor reading a book at the same time. I had to admit that on the bright side I will have Quinn and Kayla, but it wouldn't be the same, because, one, Quinn is preoccupied with herself, and two, Kayla is such a random person who's always doing her own things but makes the time for me every so often which is nice, but still wouldn't be the same. These thoughts weighed heavily in my head as I go to my dresser, place my ticket in the top dresser and then proceed to pull out my night clothes and clean undergarments and headed to the bathroom to shower.


	6. chapter 5: something wicked

Oswald woke up in the darkness with a cold sweat. He never had been so terrified in his life! He stared into the darkness for a minute before looking back at the side of his bed and saw his lovely Ortensia sleeping peacefully beside him. He was relieved but he couldn't forget that sudden nightmare where he was a giant monstrous blot version of himself and causing mayhem! He remembered how the inhabitants of the Wasteland tried to get away, how his bunny children cried their little heads off, how mickey...his brother...struggled weakly to grab the paintbrush only to become suddenly motionless. Yet, worst of all, his beloved Ortensia, tearfully begging him to return to being "her Oswald" only to make her inert and crushed her into pieces once she was a statue again. He also saw a hooded figure watching while sitting on what was his throne with a sadistic smile in the background of it all. Oswald placed his hands on his face and began to silently sob for the dream was so real that he didn't want to remember but couldn't easily forget. This nightmare had to be the worst one and he's been having recurring nightmares and dreams for a while now and they haven't gone away. Nor were they this bad. He looked at Ortensia one last time before getting our of bed and heading off to the kitchen to get a cup of water and as he drank that cold refreshing liquid, one of his bunny children, his only daughter, Oswald Jr. The 101st, hopped by, much to his surprise.

"Can't sleep?" Oswald asked her as she silently nodded. "Yeah, me neither."

They both sat on the couch as Oswald Jr the 101st cuddled next her father only for him to scoop her up and cradle her, rubbing her back as she snoozed peacefully in her father's arms. She felt so soft, then again, all his children were. As he sat there, gently rubbing his sleeping child's back he thought of all he had and was grateful for: being a brave and benevolent king, a loving husband, a caring father, and also being a big brother. He sighed calmly but sadly as he looked at his tiny bunny child. "At least you sleep well, because you and all your brothers know that you're loved," Oswald whispered to his daughter's ear as she stirred a little.

'I haven't been sleeping well lately' Oswald thought to himself as he stared into the darkness, until his ears picked up the sound of feet coming towards him and looked as he saw a worried Ortensia come to him as she sat next to him and placing a hand in his and kissed his cheek. She looked so pretty in her white nightgown that he could've mistaken her for an angel, that made him smile all the same.

"What's bothering you?" Ortensia asked. Oswald's smile faded and he looked away. How can he tell her about what that horrific dream he had?

"It was only a dream." Oswald answered simply.

"And?" Ortensia asked. He looked her way and knew Ortensia wasn't one to fool. That's what he loved most about her was that she knew something was always wrong.

"I became a blot-like monster and attacked everyone, mickey, our bunny children...and you." Oswald said, fighting back tears but his voice was breaking. Ortensia hugged him but not to tightly so as not to wake their bunny child still in his arms and placed his face in her hands and as he looked into her eyes, his eyes were starting to get watery but she kissed him on the lips.

"It's only a nightmare, Oswald" Ortensia reassured him.

"What if it isn't?" Oswald asked. " I've been having these dreams for a while now, Ortensia, I just have this bad feeling that something might happen."

Ortensia knew he was terrified but kissed him again and held him close as he relaxed in her embrace as he heavily breathed and let the whatever fears he had melt away. Being in his wife's embrace always made Oswald feel strong and brave.

"Let's go back to bed." Ortensia said gently as she kissed his forehead and he nodded.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Oswald Jr the 101st asked sleepily, getting the attention of her parents, as Ortensia scooped her out of Oswald's hands and kissed her.

"Of course, you can." Ortensia said lovingly before she took Oswald's hand and guided him back to the bedroom and into their comfy bed as they snuggled up together. Oswald kissed Ortensia passionately and closed his eyes. "Maybe they are just dreams," Oswald said to himself.

(Yen Sid POV)

If only Oswald knew that these dreams were signs of what was to come for dreams and nightmares are like letters from the universe, always giving good or bad messages of the future or glimpses into the past so as not to repeat a mistake. It is said that when you repeatedly have the same dream, the universe tries to warn you of something to come, whether it be good or bad, yet had my young apprentice known, he would've been better prepared for the darkness that would arise and threaten Wasteland once again.

(Yen Sid POV ends)

* * *

Out of the chasm, arose the Spinner with the corpse woman still clinging on. She slid off the mechanical beast and groaned as she moved. All those years in a coffin and being reduced to being a corpse has made her body stiff and hard, making it difficult for her to move, feeling like pins and needles were constantly all over and it felt irritatingly painful!

"Look at what Yen Sid turned me into!" The corpse woman cried out in a combination of agony and anger as she tried to walk, but her legs felt numb before falling to her knees and let out a painful groan. She looked all around and her surroundings and saw that she was at what looked like a distant shore or a beach that was littered with mechanical parts and various objects of many sizes. Even mechanical or disassembled rides lay across the sand or just above the open sea, rusted and forgotten. She shook her head in disappointment.

"The Shores of Wasteland," the corpse said. "Anything that ends up here is either used or forgotten. No different than those forgotten toons!"

She slowly rose to her feet as she looked at the Spinner that obediently stood in it's place, waiting for instructions from it's 'Mistress'.

She noticed a long raggedy old cloak and hood just being blown gently by the wind and clinging to a rusted metal piece of what once was a recognizable ride. She walked over and removed it and place it over her as she put the hood over her face and smile a small smile.

"Not exactly what I was going for but what choice do I have." She spoke to herself. "If I had my strength, youth, and magic I could -"

She stopped upon hearing a whirring sound and looked in the distance to see the mad doctor riding his giant mechanical arachnid and followed by ten Beetleworx as they rummage around the shoreline for parts and pieces picking. The corpse and her servant Spinner take cover and observe the mad doctor from a distance, as they watch, the corpse is entranced by the mad doctor and her smile grows.

"The mad doctor!" the corpse woman said astonished. He hadn't changed much and from what she remembered, he joined sides with the phantom Blot during the events of The Thinner Disaster and turned against Oswald. She wondered if the phantom Blot was still around and his minions, too. She questioned if the mad doctor was working with him or working alone. She had no clue what Wasteland was like since she's been in that coffin, cut off from the rest of the world, but if she had to guess she would have to take her chance but she was too weak to confront the mad doctor, her powers were depleted and needed to be recharged. She looked at the Spinner and knew she had to go back to her old home to find her charms and spell book if she wanted to confront the mad doctor and learn of the fate of the Phantom Blot. She climbed aboard the Spinner and ushered it to go forward and as it began to walk away, a Beetleworx appeared in front of it and went off an alarm, getting the attention of the Mad Doctor who moved his mechanical spider over to where the alarm was going off and shines a spotlight and saw a Spinner and a hooded figure.

"Who are you?" the mad doctor ordered threateningly. " Tell me now or I'll-"

"my dear mad doctor, I may not look it but it is I, Lilith." the hooded figure/Lilith spoke in a calm tone, still clinging her hood close to her face. "Sure I've changed but it's still me underneath this rotting body."

The mad Doctor raised and eyebrow and laughed maniacally. "what makes you think I'll believe that?"

Lilith removed her hood and showed her rotting corpse appearance that made even the mad doctor jump back in terror upon sight of her as she quickly put the hood back over her face.

"Lilith?"the mad doctor said astonished but still terrified. "I haven't seen you since The Thinner Disaster, you could've been useful then and had helped me deal with that insufferable mouse!"

"What are you talking about and where is the Phantom Blot?" Lilith asked, furrowing her eyebrows at the mad scientist.

"That blasted Mickey Mouse destroyed the Phantom Blot one year ago with the help of a magical paintbrush and Oswald!" the doctor said as Lilith was surprised to hear this.The Phantom Blot was destroyed recently by this... this..wait! He said 'magic paintbrush'

"Mickey...Mouse?" Lilith asked. She heard that name before. Infact, she remembered Oswald hated him passionately. None of it didn't make sense!

"Tell me everything! I need to know what happened while I was intombed in my coffin!" Lilith ordered as she walked over to the arachnid machine as the doctor lowered it abd helped her up aboard as the two walked off into the night with the mechanical creatures trailing beside and behind them as the mad doctor explained all the events that happened after The Thinner Disaster, how Mickey and Oswald made amends and saved Wasteland from destruction. It angered Lilith to hear that the Phantom Blot was destroyed by the combined efforts of both Mickey and Oswald, which the very mentioned of the two working together made her intrigued.

"Doctor, I will need to go and retrieve my charms and spell book at my old home in order to help you take back Wasteland." Lilith said as the Mad Doctor looked her way.

"Of course," said the Mad Doctor with a twisted smile. "Soon Wasteland will be mine!"

"Ours!" Lilith corrected him. "Wasteland and the cartoon world and soon the human world, too."

"Human world?" the Mad Doctor asked curiously.

"My dear Mad Doctor, there is so much you don't know that I never told you."

"I'm all ears."

"Such knowledge only comes with time," Lilith began. "But I will need to get my stuff first then I shall tell you all you need to know."

The Mad Doctor looked at her in a suspicious way but let it slide as he lowered the machine to let Lilith off and got back on her spinner.

" As soon as you get your stuff, meet me in Disney Gulch. Do you still remember where it is?" The Mad Doctor asked her.

"Of course, even after all these years I still know Wasteland like the back of my hand." Lilith remarked as she and the Doctor went their seperate ways into the night.

"With the mad Doctor's help, revenge against that old magic wielding fool will be closer than I thought possible." Lilith said to the Spinner, even though it was just a machine and obeying orders, that didn't stop her from chuckling to herself.


	7. chapter 6: through the looking Glass

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

the alarm in their mothers room went off as all four sisters stirred and immediately woke up. It was time to get ready for their flight to Disneyland. Their mother was first to get up and made breakfast for them, (even though Sage insisted on cooking her own meals), save for Emily who served herself cereal and Quinn who had a couple of poptarts. Once they all got dressed and ready, they all hustled outside to the car with bags in tow and tickets in their hands.

"It's weird that it's rainy in the middle of July." Kayla remarked upon looking at the rainy sky and letting a couple of raindrops fall on her extended arms.

"C'mon Kayla!" Quinn snapped as they immediately placed their stuff in the car and all hopped in. Sage was in the front seat next to their mother while Quinn and Kayla sat on opposite side of the window seats, leaving Emily to sit in the middle. As they drove they sang along to radio music or watched everything pass by the windows as their mother drove them to the airport. Suddenly their mom's phone began to ring as Mrs. Artiste answered it.

"Hello?" she asked and her smile vanished. "what do you want?"

the sisters watched and listened as their mother's tone went sour. She was really mad at somebody, yet the only ones who had her phone number were a few work friends and also...

"Here," Mrs. Artiste said to Sage, handing her the phone. "It's your father."

Sage was the first to answer their dad who put it on speaker and handed the phone to each of her sisters, first Quinn then Emily and finally Kayla. They talked about how they were doing and going to Disneyland with their uncle and what they plan on doing once they get there and the fun they were going to have. They each told their dad that they miss him and he stated that he missed them too and wished he could see them at the airport but he had work and after they all said their goodbyes Sage hung up and gave the phone back to their mother who shoved the phone deep in her purse. The family was quiet the whole way over to the airport. Finally they arrived and as they moved past the busy hustle and bustle of people there, waited for an hour, and got past security, they made it to the door that lead to their flight and handed the flight attendant their travel tickets.

"Please be good, Listen to your older sister, and stay together, got it?" their mother said as she hugged and kissed each one who all said "Yes." and went down the hall and inside the plane and to their seats. Kayla and Emily were behind Sage and Quinn, but Emily began to squirm in her seat and leaned forward.

"Sage, can I sit with you instead?" Emily pleaded to Sage.

"Sure thing kiddo."Sage said turning to Quinn."Do you mind sitting with Kayla?" Quinn obeyed and both she and Emily switched places right about several minutes before the plane flight captain ushered everyone to stay in their seats and after a couple of minutes of flight safety regulations, the plane finally took off into the sky.

* * *

It took forever, but they finally arrived to Los Angeles, California! the sisters couldn't stop talking of how much fun they were gonna have as they took out their luggage and proceeded out of the plane with the other passengers and out of the airport where they noticed a familiar man with a sign saying: 'Artiste sisters'

"Uncle John!" Emily shouted as she ran to her uncle and both hugged. Quinn, Kayla, and Sage followed behind and also gave their uncle hugs and kisses.

"Wow look at you all!"said John astonished as he examined each of the smiling sisters. "The last time I saw you girls you were smaller, Emily was still a baby, kayla was like ten-ish I think, and you all didn't dye your hair different colors."

the sisters giggled. Their mother had white hair and purple eyes that they all enherited, and all of the sisters, except Kayla, had brown eyes which they got from their father. However, each had their white hair dyed to different colors: Sage had metallic purple with her hair in a bob haircut with layers. Quinn dyed her hair black and sometimes kept it in a braid that stretched to the middle of her back. Kayla dyed her hair coral and kept it in a ponytail. Emily, like Sage, had her hair at shoulder length and kept her white hair but talked of dying it either pink or blonde when she gets older to Quinn's age someday.

"C'mon then my little lambs, let's get movin'." said Uncle John as the sisters followed him to the car and as they drove to Disneyland, they started singing to Disney Mania songs the whole way and after a while their uncle talked about how great it is to work at Disney Studios and the benefits it has as the sister asked questions and he answered each one.

"So Sage, your going to college I hear, that's good." Uncle John said as Sage smiled and talked about what she wanted to do and study, but each of the sisters' moods turned sad as Kayla looked out the window, Emily tried to be happy for Sage and listen to her hopes and dreams but it made her upset, and Quinn put in her iPod earphones and listened to music.

"what do you girls think of it all?" Uncle John asked the other three, who all snapped her heads and answered.

"Great" Kayla said. It didn't feel good to her not at all.

"It's going to be good for her and all!"Quinn said with a fake smile.

"It's going to be different without her." Emily said truthfully. All the sisters looked at her and Uncle John tilted the rearview mirror and looked at Emily who he noticed had a sad expression.

"It'll be alright, you'll have Kayla and Quinn" Uncle John said putting on a smile for the youngest sister, who looked at him but her expression didn't change a bit. The car became uncomfortably quiet until their uncle broke the silence.

"Say when we get to Disneyland we should take a group photo at that statue with Walt Disney and Mickey to commemorate the day. How 'bout that?"

All the girls smiled warmly at their uncle.

Finally they arrived at the Disneyland Gates and with their tickets, they entered the magic kingdom as they all became nostalgic and looked around the place as they made their way to the Disneyland hotel where they checked into their room and after leaving their belongings in the hotel room, they went back to the magical world.

" let's take that photo shall we?" Uncle John said as they walked and found the statue and asked a mother of two small children to snap a picture of them next to the Walt Disney statue and after the shot, they all looked at it and smiled.

"So, what do we do first?" Uncle John asked excitedly as all the girls looked at each other with big smiles.

The girls walked every inch of Disneyland. hugged and met the mascots, hugged the princesses, rode on most of the rides, and finally came to the gift shop as they looked at all the Disney toys, costumes, and souvenirs.

"It's a good thing I brought my one hundred dollar bill!" Kayla said to her uncle as she pulled out the bill for all to see as Sage smiled at her Autistic sister. Emily went further ahead and as she explored she found an aisle where there were plushes of Oswald the lucky rabbit and smiled.

"I've seen him on the cover of that Epic Mickey game I found in a game store one time." Kayla said as she came over to Emily as she read the name tag on the rabbits ear.

" 'Oswald...the lucky...rabbit'." Emily said as a grin grew on her face and she hugged the toy cartoon rabbit tightly. "I want to have it!"

After their uncle paid for their souvenirs (who insisted that Kayla save her one hundred dollar bill and let him pay), they decided to head for the Fantasyland section (of course, they took the train to get there) and looked at all the amazing rides and props placed there with more Disney mascots to hug and interact with. It was when Emily noticed a Alice in Wonderland themed area and ushered her sisters to come see it as they went past a building called Through the Looking Glass Maze.

" Let's go in!" Emily said excitedly as she charged in with Kayla following ahead of her.

"I'll race ya!" Kayla called to Emily as they both disappeared inside the large building laughing.

"EMILY! KAYLA!" sage and Quinn cried as they followed their younger sisters inside.

"Girls, get back here!" Uncle John called to them but stopped near the entrance.

* * *

The sisters ran deep in the maze and saw it was dark, save for the small lights above and were surrounded by not only mirrors and glass walkways that made everything look expansive and trippy, but also wonderland props and decorations that would make anyone feel like they literally stepped in Wonderland.

"Emily!" Sage called out.

'Kayla!" Quinn screamed.

" Me and Kayla got seperated!" Emily called out from somewhere in the maze.

"I don't like this anymore!" Kayla cried, she sounded further away.

_Great_, Sage thought. Now their sisters were lost as Sage and Quinn walked down the maze together, despite Quinn suggesting of splitting up in the maze to find Emily and Kayla.

"We're staying together and that's final!" Sage said to a concerned Quinn.

Suddenly they felt a strong vibration underneath their feet, causing them to fall on their knees.

"What was that?" Quinn asked Sage who's eyes darted only for the shaking and a loud rumbling to happen again.

"was that part of the maze?" Emily called out.

"EMILY! KAYLA! DON'T MOVE!!! STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND WELL FIND YOU!!" Sage yelled to the top of her lungs hoping her two younger sisters would hear. Soon, Sage heard muffled screaming outside the building as the shaking happened again only more violent than before as the whole building rattled and props fell and broke apart. It was an Earthquake!!!!

Sage struggled to her feet and tried to keep balance as she grabbed hold of Quinn's arm as she pulled her up to her feet and both ran and tried to avoid falling debris and most of the mirrors and glass walkways shattered and electrical cords fell out and of place as sparks danced. Sage could hear Emily screaming and Kayla calling for help. suddenly a opening split between Sage and Quill as both sisters tried to hang on but both hands slipped and let go as Sage watched as Quill fell through one of the mirrors as it rippled like water before shattering. she couldn't believe what she saw it couldn't have been real!

"QUINN!!!" Sage screamed before loosing her balance and fell backwards to a mirror, but as she held onto the sides of the mirror, another horror came to her mind: **the mirror was trying to pull her in!**

Sage held onto dear life as the mirror's hold became stronger and pulling her in deeper as the earthquake continued all around her as more and more of the building fell apart and she suddenly heard Emily's scream followed by Kayla's and the fear that they could've been sucked through a mirror too crept into the eldest sisters' mind!

_This couldn't be happening! This is Disneyland! nothing bad like an earthquake or man-devouring mirrors could happen here, right?_

Sage wanted to think this until her grip suddenly loosened and she got sucked through the mirror and fell through a strange holographic void and as she fell, the horror and confusion was too much to bear and she blacked out, the last thing she heard was her three younger sisters screaming in terror, calling out each other's names and begging Sage to save them!

* * *

(yen Sid POV)

Destiny, as we all know, is a funny thing. It controls us just as it guides us, but many of us try to avoid or fight against it, but we can never truly escape destiny, for it is like the ocean, it can never be controlled, nor can it be outrun when we choose to fight against it. However, one _can_ control their own destiny if one has the patience and understanding to accept that Destiny is based more on the choices and actions we make each day and the consequences that come out of it rather than a cruel and unseen puppeteer, and in the end can define our future, molds us as characters, predetermines our way of life, and our fate when it is over.


	8. chapter 7: choice

**disclaimer: epic mickey and Disney characters belong to Disney.**

**claimer****: story and OCs are mine**

Cosmo couldn't sleep at all no matter how many times he tossed and turned and tried to get comfortable for something was eating away at him. Cosmo sat up on his bed and stared out at his window and looked at the swirling Galaxias outside, he always looked outside his window whenever he had a hard time sleeping and it always worked but this time it didn't and that's what bothered him. He still remembered that night a couple of days after his birthday when he heard, in the distance, the voices of Yen Sid and Merlin talking and what he heard and how he quietly got out of bed and crept through the halls of Yen Sid's castle. He remembered how dead quiet the castle was, save for the two voices of the grown ups. He still remembered the conversation fresh in his mind.

* * *

"Thank you for visiting me, Merlin, there is much me must discuss." you heard Yen Sid say.

"Of course, Yen Sid, but what is the matter of discussion if you don't mind me asking?" Merlin asked.

"About Cosmo." Yen Sid said, which got the young boy confused. Why would Yen Sid want to discuss about him?

"Well, according to Wizard studies, Cosmo is officially a young man and as such -" Merlin began.

"Must let go of childish things and be more serious in his learnings, yes, and that is why I rather he come to live and study under your care." Yen Sid said. Cosmo stopped by what he just said and let his mouth drop. Live with Merlin?!

"Cosmo is doing fine here, is he not?" Merlin asked. "He's skilled heavily in his magic, he surpassed all his teachings, and he also -"

"Yes, but I need him to study more things along side magic. You taught your own student that."

"Yes, and now he's a responsible king." Merlin said proudly. "Yet I feel there is something else that's bothering you."

Cosmo came across the corner above the stairs and saw them in a large room as he kept lower and looked through the stair railing and observed and listened closely.

"Yes. Ever since Cosmo asked to visit Wasteland, I fear he's become too attached to that world."

"There are times that _you_ like to observe them in your spare time and enjoy their antics and aid them in case of danger." Merlin said with a chuckle.

"True, but don't forget that I had several apprentices in the past and they either succeeded or failed. Yet, two of those apprentices were the first and only ones allowed to visit Wasteland, where one failed miserably while the other chose a different path in life, forever changed by the experience. Since then I forbade anyone else to enter Wasteland." Yen Sid confessed.

"I understand your concerned for the boy's well being." Merlin stated. "When do you want me to come for him?"

"At the beginning of next month." Yen side said firmly. Getting both you and Merlin quite surprised.

"It's already the first week of this month, don't you think that -" Merlin started to stammer, but silenced himself when Yen Sid looked his way.

"The beginning of the next month, and that is final."

"It will be done."

* * *

Cosmo sat I his bed thinking what could've been different if he'd never asked to go visit Wasteland? He didn't know what he did wrong, it was just a simple and innocent request. He got out of bed and decided to walk to the large balcony on the east side of the building and as he walked there, the discussion between Merlin and Yen Sid replayed in his mind until he arrived at his destination. Cosmo leaned against the stone railing of the balcony and stared at the colorful galaxies that surrounded the castle and then another distant memory came to him:

_A then 4 year old Cosmo ran toward the balcony and stopped at its center as he looked up at the endless sky and tried to reach for the stars as he giggled happily while jumping when he was then picked up by a middle aged Yen Sid who smiled warmly at the small boy and pointed at each of the star constellations and began telling Cosmo stories of each one from the graceful Cygnus to the horrible Hydra and the majestic pegasus. Cosmo studied each constellation as his smile grew bigger and his eyes glittered with wonder and curiosity._

_"There are worlds beyond this castle and worlds beyond those worlds." Yen Sid once told Cosmo. "Some stars are not stars at all but are, infact, distant planets. All are seperated from another and each is different from the last."_

_Cosmo was amazed at that as he looked back at the galactic void and wonders of such worlds filled his imagination. "I want to see them all!" Cosmo said as Yen Sid chuckled._

_"In time you will, Cosmo. In time."_

_A thought buzzed in Cosmo's young mind._

_"Yen Sid, if there are so many worlds then do they know that the other exists and if so, can't they all come and live together?" Cosmo asked._

_"The universe must be in perfect balance, always, young Cosmo.These worlds are seperated for good reason and must not negatively impact the other for it would cause disharmony. Do you understand?" Yen Sid said to Cosmo in a strict but benevolent tone_

_"I guess so." Cosmo answered as he laid his small head in his master's long brown beard while both continued to stare at at the sky together._

Cosmo smiled at that memory for it was the fondest and most memorable memory he had with Yen Sid. Cosmo smile soon faded again as he continued to watch the sky a bit longer as a couple comets flew past the castle and one disintegrated upon impact from the invisible forcefield that was around and protected the floating castle. As Cosmo went back inside, he decided to see Wasteland one more time before he went to bed, maybe that would help him sleep as it often did, hopefully Yen Sid didn't put it all away again. Cosmo proceeded to walk through the empty halls as he looked down at his bare feet as the thought of living with Merlin made him upset. A part of him didn't mind it, though, Merlin was also a great teacher and it'll just be to improve his education, he mentally told himself, but he knew that he will have to one day grow out of certain things and and act more grown-ish. would that mean he must stop observing the forgotten toons like a child? He continued walking as he finally came to the room where the map was as his smile reappeared once again as he took the magical Magnifying glass that was across the table, he sat on the chair and looked through the glass to see how Oswald and the other inhabitants of the Wasteland were doing today. Time in Wasteland was different and it was already mid afternoon as everyone was up and about for the day.

"Good afternoon, Wasteland." Cosmo said to them, even though they couldn't hear or see him but he continued to talk to them all the same. "I turned thirteen recently and I really wanted to visit you guys for my birthday, but Yen Sid said I couldn't but I made a birthday wish that one day I would, however, Yen Sid and Merlin were talking about me living with Merlin to improve my education so I won't talk to you guys as much. "

Then he felt something in his chest. A painful feeling. He made a wish that he could visit Wasteland, but now it seems he would never get the chance. He felt troubled and looked at the toons through the lens. suddenly, he noticed four strange stars appear on different corners of the map. He checked each one as the stars vanished, leaving behind four strange beings that didn't look like toons at all but looked realistic, Cosmo noticed, and as he examined them closer a startling realization came to him: they were humans. Humans in Wasteland!? Humans **never** entered Wasteland before, Cosmo thought to himself as he continued to observe and saw that they were all female and of young ages and were all unconscious. In that moment curiosity turned to worry and confusion to panic for he didn't know what to do now! should he get Yen Sid or continue observing?! He started to panic until strands of lightning danced all around him.

"No!" He commanded as he slowly breathed in through his nose and then out through his mouth as the lightning sparks slowly ceased. Cosmo had to mentally remind himself that magic is linked to the emotions of the wielder and such strong emotions such as fear and anger or even excitement can unleash a flurry of powerful, yet unintentional, mishaps to happen anywhere, or upon anyone. After the Breathing session was over, Cosmo chose to continue to observe to see what events would unfold to these four strangers in this strange land, but also decided to aid with his magic should anything bad happen, he knew it was going against Yen Sid's wishes not to intervene unless absolutely nessecary but this _was_ one of those times.

* * *

Sage: location? Mean street

You wake up and find yourself in a strange alley way and as you immediately struggle to get up, you stumble and fall backwards a couple of times, but you are finally able to regain balance at the third attempt. You look around, too confused to speak for not too long ago, you were in the middle of an earthquake, got sucked through a magical mirror and into a strange dimension before you became unconscious, but now you were in an alleyway behind some strange vibrant colored houses? You slowly walk out of there and as you turn the corner, you bump into... a robotic version of Goofy?!

You both scream as you quickly push him aside and run for it only to stop as you look around and see a town full of cartoons of various kinds. Actual cartoon characters?!

'_This cant be happening_' you think to yourself.

"Gawsh, I didn't mean to scare ya" said the robotic Goofy as another scream ripped out of your throat and you run away past the other toons who gasped, screamed, and got out of your way as you continued to run anywhere just to get away from this madness. You continue running as fast as your legs can carry you as you see more toons that stare at you with the same confusion and terror that you show back at them, it's until you stop to catch your breath and realize you have come to find the statue of Walt Disney but beside him wasn't Mickey Mouse, but a rabbit character you didn't recognize. What was going on?! more importantly, where the hell were you and your sisters?! Oh no... WHERE WERE YOUR SISTERS??!!!

"What's going on here?" said a grouchy voice and you turn to see what looked like Big bad Pete coming towards you, and as you are about to run again, another Big Bad Pete who looked like he stepped out of the original Tron grabs you in his strong and big hands as you find yourself struggling to break free as you punch and kick with all your might but it doesn't phase the giant anthropomorphic cat creature (at least you think he's a cat)!

"what is it?"asked the futuristic looking Pete. "It doesn't look like a toon?"

The other Pete looks at you closely as terror sweeps over you and you begin to cry, and you don't cry that easily.

"Lock it up." Big Bad Pete simply said.

"Pete, wait right there!" said another voice and you see a black and white cartoon rabbit in blue shorts running over to your direction but he stops abruptly upon sight of you and stares while you make glances at the statue and back at the rabbit.

"who are you?" The rabbit asked you after regaining his composure, but you continue struggling.

"who are you?!" You scream making the rabbit flinch.

"Oswald and I'm the ruler here." the rabbit answered. "Now who are you?'

"Tell them to let me go!" you cried, still punching Tron Pete who proceeded to grab your other hand.

"Petetronic, let her go!" Oswald ordered the Tron Pete who obeyed him, and as he did so, you fall to your knees only to immediately spring up and attempt to run again only for petetronic to grab your shoulders and Oswald to sprint in front of you.

"Wait, don't run away!" he called. " Who are you and how did you wind up here in Wasteland?"

"Where-land?" you asked, still shocked that you were talking to a anthropomorphic cartoon rabbit.

"Wasteland." Oswald repeated himself. "It's a home for forgotten toons, like me."

You look around and see the other toons looking at you with wide eyes all scared, astonished and confused at the same time. You look back into the toon rabbit's big black pie-eyes and finally give in and you let out a deep breath and wipe your tears away.

"My name is Sage. Sage Evelyn Artiste, and I'm a human from the real world." you introduce yourself. As soon as you do, all the nearby toons looked at each other and began murmuring but Big Bad Pete gave them all an ugly stare that shuts them all up. Oswald made a surprised but curious expression.

"If your from the real world, than how did you end up here?" Oswald asked you suspiciously. You stare at him, being equally as confused, but you take in a deep inhale to exhale and continue.

"This might sound crazy but my sisters and I were pulled through magic mirrors when we got lost in a maze full of mirrors."

"Sisters?!" Oswald exclaimed. "You're not the only one here?"

"I don't even know _where_ they are if _they're_ even here at all." you say sadly and turn to the observing toons before turning back to Oswald. "Look, I'm sorry I caused such a ruckus and all but I need to find my three younger sisters."

Oswald looked concerned for you and your situation until a smaller character appeared. he was wearing an orange suit with a matching helmet with goggles, horns on his head, a mustache, green skin, a large orange nose, and was levitating.

"Perhaps we can help. What do they look like?" the creature asked in an older British accent, but you flinch upon sight of him.

"It's okay, this is Gus." Oswald reassured you as you calmed down. Suddenly, you realize that you had your phone on you as you frantically search your denim skirt pockets to find it and relief washed over you as you open it and go to the gallery icon and scroll through the photos and find, to your luck, a photo of you and your sisters together as the memory of that moment washes over you and you become emotional and begin to cry again as the thought of how terrified your sisters must be now flooded your mind and the dangers that they might eventually find themselves in and the thought that you wouldn't be able to get to either of them in time...

"Sage?" Oswald asked you as you look up at him and wipe your eyes.

"I'm sorry," you say as you show Oswald and Gus the digitized photo as both look deep at the other three sisters and what they look like.

"Gus and I will go look for them." Oswald began. "You should stay here and -"

"I'm going with you!" you announce to him. "They're my sisters and I'm not gonna stand by and do nothing."

"It might get dangerous." he warned you.

"I don't care." you tell him, unwavering in your words as he nodded his head. suddenly, your phone starts to ring and you check the caller ID and see it's Quinn calling you!

"Oh my God, it's my sister, Quinn!" you cry out as you immediately answer it and put the phone on speaker as Oswald, Gus, Big Bad Pete, and Petetronic hunker close to the small hand held device.

"Quinn,are you there?" you answer frantically while holding back more tears. "It's me Sage!"

"Sage? where are you? where is here?" Quinn answered. it was good to hear her voice, but she sounded scared.

"Where are you located at and I will get you." you say holding the phone close to your face.

"I'm in some kind of swamp-like place I-I don't know!" Quinn started to panic as Sage started to show panic in her eyes. Oswald tilted his and gasped.

"Your sister must be in Bog Easy!" Oswald said to you as he came towards the phone. "Quinn, listen to me, are you anywhere near the New Orleans Square?" Oswald spoke into the phone. you smiled at the cartoon rabbit.

"who was that? Sage?" Quinn asked surprised.

"A new friend I just made." you say still smiling and looking at Oswald who looked at you and smiled back.

"Sage, I'm scared."Quinn said.

"Don't be, just keep talking to us, are you at this place Oswald just asked you?"

"Oswald? uh.. yeah, I ran from there after seeing actual cartoon characters and a robotic Donald Duck!"

"Head back there and we'll get to you!" Oswald said. " The toons there are good toons, you'll be safe with them, just be careful with the Spatters, though."

"I don't know!" Quinn said more scared.

"Just do it because believe it or not, I'm also surrounded by toons, too, and my new friend is one of them." Sage said into the phone. "Go back there and stay there. I'm hanging up now to save battery life, I think you should, too."

you heard Quinn cry alittle and it broke your heart.

"Wait, what about Kayla and Emily? are they with you?" Quinn asked. You freeze for a minute as your heart races.

"No," you answer.

"They're not with me, either." Quinn said still terrified and through her hard sobs " Were are they?! We have to find them!"

"Just head back to where you were and we'll come get you then we'll focus on finding Kayla and Emily." You tell her trying to sound calm but firm. Strong and rational. you could hear Quinn breathe calmly and loudly.

"Okay."

You both hang up, but you stare deep into the phone as it takes you back to the photo of you, Quinn, Kayla, and Emily that was taken on the day of your graduation, all smiling and happy. You continued to lay there on your knees, you didn't know what to think or do anymore at that moment. Your sisters were seperated in a strange world that was supposed to be fictional, yet as you lay there, Oswald puts his cartoonish hands in your realistic hands and you slowly move your eyes to look into his big, black, reflective ones.

"We'll find them." Oswald said to you calmly. "If we hurry now, we can catch a projector in Mean Street North and find Quinn, then we'll go and find the other two. Okay?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen," You tell him honestly. "We were just meant to go to Disneyland with our uncle and have a great time and then return home and go back to real life, not end up in a cartoon universe this kinda stuff isn't suppose to happen in the real world!"

"We'll do all that we can to help you and your sisters get back home, that's a guarantee." Gus said to you as you turn to him and nod slowly as you slowly get back up.

"let's go." you say simply as you follow Oswald and Gus who sprinted ahead but not before looking back at the toons who immediately resumed to their daily business as the two Petes ushered them to move along. You look ahead and see Oswald and Gus a few inches ahead and waiting for you as you sprint towards them determined to find your sisters.

* * *

Cosmo stood there watching Sage and Oswald and Gus continue onward, but he turned his focus on the other sister in Bog Easy to see how she was doing and saw her standing in the middle of the bayou and slowly turning back around toward the New Orleans Square.

* * *

Quinn: location? Bog Easy

You bravely walk back through the woods and to that strange town in this swamp-like place and with every step you take, you think of what you experienced not too long ago, how you woke up in the center of that town with actual, living cartoon characters looking down at you and it freaked you do bad you took off running and screaming until you bumped into that robotic version of Donald Duck! _This can't be happening,_ you think to yourself, _'you can't really be in a strange universe where cartoon characters live, for this stuff only exists in kid shows and the kind of fanfictions Kayla reads on the _computer'

The very thought of Kayla makes you stop for a minute as you switch on your phone and see you are on 67% battery life, which is good, as it allowed you to go to gallery and find your videos and photos of you, Kayla, Emily and Sage together at Disneyland with uncle John, smiling, laughing, and being happy. You haven't wiped away your tears after calling Sage, and you let new tears form as you watched the happy videos and squat down only to begin sobbing heavily as minutes pass. You stop watching the videos upon seeing that you are now on 49% and stand up shaking away the pins and needles and continue walking until you find the New Orleans Square. You stare at the town and groan, what was gonna happen when you go back there?

You breathe and head back and see a robotic Daisy Duck with a small looking creature dressed like a pirate and carrying a news videocamera interviewing all the toons that are present who all stop what they're doing and look at you with shock and curiosity. Daisy gasped upon sight of you and her cameraman also turns to face you.

"Hello." I said weakly, making an awkward wave. "I'm sorry for running away and all but that's what you get when a human from the real world enters the cartoon world for the first time."

"A human in Wasteland?!" Daisy exclaimed as she rushed towards you with her little cameraman behind. You take a few steps back upon a closer look at her, she was missing her eyes, her bow had a spring in it, her torso had an exposed metal spine underneath her pink shirt, and her left leg and right arm were exposing a metal skeleton. She turned to her cameraman and spoke to it.

"Daisy Duck for the Duck News Network, and we are in Bog Easy where we have our very first human in Wasteland which has never happened before!"

you smiled a bit as the cameraman focused on you now, but your main focus was on Daisy, she was always your favorite Disney character growing up, and you were relieved that _this_ Daisy Duck had the same personality and _nearly_ the same looks and features.

"So let's start with introducing yourself and explain how you got here." Daisy said to you as she turned the microphone to you. You are hesitant, for you've never been in a news interview before, but then you remember how you and your friends love to record yourselves, so this shouldn't be too hard. You wipe away your tears, take a deep breath and step forward.

"My name is Quinn. Quinn Regina Artiste. I'm from the real world and I'm not the only human for... my three other sisters are here, too." You explain.

"three sisters?!" Daisy asked, really astonished to hear this just as the other nearby toons observing the interview. "Your not the only one?!"

"No. We got sucked through magic mirrors and got seperated. I don't know where they are, I'm sorry I can't give you more information, but that's all that I have for you."

You then remember your phone and take it out as you pick a photo of you and your sisters together and shove it to the cameraman's camera lens.

"These are my sisters and their names are Sage, Emily, and Kayla," I said pointing to each one upon name. "If you see the other two, tell them to stay where they are and wait for my big sister Sage is coming to find us with this Oswald character."

"Just one more question before we wrap up." said Daisy. "what is the real world like, as so many toons like myself know very little about it and probably will never see it."

You cringe upon such a question. How do you explain reality to an entire cartoon world, but you compose yourself and breathe again.

"It's... ok. Alittle bittersweet in some places while a tad bit messy in others." you answer as honestly as you can.

"Okay then that's a wrap" said Daisy as the cameraman put away his camera in a little suitcase. Daisy came close to you with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, we were on our way to the headquarters, maybe we'll meet your sister and Oswald on the way there." Daisy suggested.

"Thank you but I'll be okay. My sister will find me." you tell her kindly as she nodded

"Just so you know, Oswald is a good leader here and your older sister is in good hands if she's with him looking for you guys." Daisy said to you, and as she turned to leave, she looked back at you with a friendly smile. "Welcome to Wasteland, Quinn Artiste."

"Thank you Daisy" You say, honestly grateful. The most honest that you've felt in a long, long time.

"I like you, let's keep in touch." Daisy said with a wink and left.

You stand there while some of the toons Look back at the toons you then look around and wonder what to do now. As you formed a big smile and felt alittle light in your chest. You were in a cartoon world!

"Anyone wanna give me the grand tour?" You asked the toons.

* * *

Cosmo smiled alittle. That was interesting to witness but he immediately found himself alittle jealous as _he_ wanted to be the first to be interviewed by Daisy upon his arrival, but he decided to not let negative emotions get the best of him as he then turned to the other sister who was already up and unlike the other two, was not afraid but fascinated and surrounded by Oswald's bunny children.

* * *

Emily: location? Ostown

you wake up in a strange meadowy place surrounded by an army of small cartoon blue bunnies.

"It's awake!" one of the bunnies says as they all got closer to inspect their discovery. You stare more in curiosity than horror. Where were you? in some strange cartoon world? You look again and as you notice a Disney-looking castle in the distance you've decided that that is where you are.

"Can you understand me?" You ask. "Are you figments of my imagination?"

"Of course we can understand you, silly." said one bunny. "And no, we are very much real!"

you reach forward and pet one of the bunnies on the head and feel that it's soft and fluffy for a cartoon. You squeal and pull your hand back only to giggle as the other bunnies giggled, too. You didn't know where you were but you started to like it!

"My full name is Emily Diana Artiste, but you can just call me Emily " you introduce yourself.

"Hi, Emily!" said all the bunny children in unison.

"who are you all?" you asked.

"We are all called Oswald Junior and there are 420 of us all together." one bunny said hopping over to you. "We are the royal children of Wasteland, which is where you are, and our daddy and mommy are the king and queen of it all!"

Another blue bunny hopped into your lap. "We were on our way to the Gag factory in Ostown to play with the gags, wanna come?"

You immediately nodded as the bunnies cheered. You slowly got up and followed the bunnies as they guided you toward a huge building that said Gag Factory and to the back room.

"It's so Prescott won't stop us" said one bunny mischievously. " He always tries to keep us out and never lets us play with the gags here."

"Well, that sounds rather rude of him." you remarked, not knowing who this Prescott person was but seemingly didn't care. As you all go inside, you find it is a big building full of wonder gags galore as you and the bunny children rush to the crates full of gags and started playing with them from sitting on Whoopi cushions to zapping each other with handshake buzzers and winding up the chomping teeth toys. You were having so much fun that you forgot all about the terrible memory of the earthquake, falling through that mirror, and into that strange void. As you search for new gags to play with and share, you bump into a small individual nearly to your height, had horns on his head, wearing an indigo suit with goggles and a strange glove on his left hand. you shriek upon sight of him and he jumps back in shock.

"who are you? what are you? and how did get in here?" he asked in a British accent. The bunnies followed your shriek and stopped upon sight of the strange humanoid.

"Oh no, it's Prescott." one of the bunnies said disappointed.

"Does that mean the fun is over?" another bunny asked

"You?!" he stated through his gritted teeth. "OUT, ALL OF YOU!!"

"You can't talk to them like that, they're the royal children!" you told Prescott putting your hands to your hips.

"And I'm the Gag fairy!" Prescott said in a sarcastic tone. "Now out!"

You and the bunny children hightail it out of the building and towards a nice neighborhood called Ostown, where the cartoons there stared at you funny, but you greeted them and introduced yourself putting them at ease.

"We never had that much fun!" one of the bunny children replied while laughing.

"me and my sisters had fun like that when they _were_ fun!" you tell the bunny but stop abruptly as the thought of your sisters came to your mind. _where were they?_ All the bunny children stop and stared at you.

"Hey, this is really fun being with you but I gotta find my sisters. will you help me?" you ask them.

"Yay, an adventure!" they all hopped up and down excitedly. Suddenly, a cartoon cat with a pink hat with a flower sticking out of it with a skirt and matching bloomers underneath came by.

"There you all are!" she said to the bunny children. She then noticed you and gasped.

"Who are you, your not from here are you?" the cat said to you as you shook your head.

"My name is Emily, I'm seven years old, and I'm human." You say simply.

"A human in Wasteland!?" she exclaimed. "Are you all alone?"

"My sisters and I got seperated and I don't know where they are so we were going to go look for them." you say as the bunnies nodded. The cartoon cat looked at you concerned.

"Um, how about you just stick with me until Oswald comes by, he'll know what to do." the cat suggested. "I just don't want you to wander all by yourself."

"okay." you said defeated as all the bunny children sighed sadly and began to whine.

"So, no adventure?" one if them asked.

"C'mon children, it's time for lunch anyway." the cat said as all the bunnies hopped down the street as you and the cat followed.

"Yes momma!" all the bunnies said.

"Mamma?" you asked the cat who giggled.

"Yup, they are all mine. Say, while we wait for my husband to get back, would you mind helping me with making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for them? It's such a hassle."

"Sure!"

"I don't think I told you my name, but I'm Ortensia."

* * *

Cosmo sighed with relief. Even at her age, even he didn't like the idea of her wandering about, despite being with the bunny children. _At least she's safe_, Cosmo thought to himself as he can finally focus on the last sister but he stopoed short upon seeing her and he felt a movement in your chest upon gazing at her. She was so pretty, sure, the one called Quinn was also astonishingly beautiful, but this sister was so... natural! He continued to stare at her and the movement in Cosmo's chest grew harder to where he felt like he couldn't breathe. Was he feeling love at first sight? He then shook his head and snapped back at the situation at hand and observed this girl.

* * *

Kayla: location? Ventureland

You look around this strange jungle and wonder where you and where your sisters are. Then again, where were your sisters?

"SAGE! EMILY! QUINN!" you call out, but to no answer, only your echo, which doesn't give you comfort. You wish you had a phone like Sage and Quinn do to call them, to know where they are, and to hear their voices right about now as you stumble aimlessly through this strange place, you try to think of your favorite things so as to not get too scared, but it briefly helps, at least you hear the singing of birds in the trees and see sunlight shining through the dense leaves, but a snapping of a twig makes you jump!

"Hello!?" you call out.

"Who's there?" said a small voice. Finally, someone was here, now you can know where you are.

"My name is Kayla Rebecca Artiste, but you can simply call me 'Kay' for short." you call out. "Im lost, I don't know where I am, I'm seperated from my sisters, and I need help. Will you help me?"

"I can try." said the voice. it sounded young.

"Who are you?" you asked as you walked a bit closer.

"Kopa." said the small voice as out of the bushes came out a small lion cub that looked like Simba from The Lion King, except he had a small tuff of brown fur on his head and reddish brown eyes. You both scream at sight of one another and you hide and both of you stare for the longest time from your respective hiding spots.

"You talk?!" you exclaimed at the cub while hiding behind a tree.

"Yeah, and you are... I don't know what you are but your not a toon!" Kopa said still staring at you from behind some bushes.

"I'm human" you say simply. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but you scared me as well."

"It's okay." Kopa said. You both come out your hiding spots and came closer and examined one another. Slowly, you pick up the cartoon lion cub and it feels soft like a toy plush would as he stared at you curiously.

"I've never picked up a talking lion cub before it's actually very exciting and scary at the same time." you say to Kopa with a nervous chuckle.

"I've never been picked up by a human so this is very new to me, too." Kopa replied.

"So do you know where to go?" You asked as Kopa nodded and gave directions as you obeyed and went off, and as you walk you talk to your new friend about how yourself and that you're disabled with Autism and then explaining that it's a mental disorder before explaining how you and your three sisters were with your uncle at Disneyland (and explained what Disneyland was) and how an earthquake struck in a house of mirrors where a mirror fell on you as you went through the reflective surface and into a strange colorful void only to wake up here.

"Wow, that's sounds intense. I'm sorry you and your sisters had to go through that, I hope they're okay." Kopa said with a worrisome look and matching tone.

"I don't know where they are and I hope they're okay, too" Kayla said.

You then came up a hill and up you find a small town as relief filled you up inside and you smile.

"Welcome to Tortooga!" Kopa said. "Home to the pirates of the Wasteland."

"Thank you." you say to the cub, who struggled out of your arms and landed on the jungle floor.

"Your welcome!" Kopa said as he turned to leave.

"Can you come with me, I'll need a guide and a companion, please?" you asked. Kopa looked back and forth from the jungle and then back at you as he turned to you and rose on his hind legs as his front paws stretched on your legs.

"Sure, it'll be nice to have a companion, too, plus it was honestly nice to be carried." Kopa said with a smile as you immediately scoop him up and as you both go down the hill, you and Kopa are grabbed by pirates from behind who inspect you.

"I've seen you on the Duck New Network." said one of the pirates. He looked half robotic and with a smile on his face. The other pirates were no different andcame closer.

"what do we do with them? Take them to Hook?" asked the other pirate. Kopa then struggled and bit him on his arm as the pirates welped in pain, releasing you.

"Kayla, run!" Kopa cried as you both run down the hill towards the town with the half robotic pirates behind you, giving chase. you trip and roll down the hill all the way to the bottom and as you get up you start running again with Kopa right at your side until you come to a small shack and hide in there while holding Kopa and holding back sobs as you hear the pirates run in a different direction from where you were.

"We should stay in here until the coast is clear and then we can go." said Kopa, steadying his breathing as you nodded silently.

Suddenly, the door slammed open making you and Kopa scream as the robotic pirates grabbed you as the other grabbed Kopa on the scruff of his neck as he struggled and try to attack as the pirate only laughed.

"Let's take them to Hook, he'll know what to do with them!" said one pirate as they dragged you. you suddenly began to struggle until he put a long sword close to your neck.

"I'd probably stop squirming if I were you." said the pirate sinisterly as you began to cry, you couldn't help it. " You and your sisters could be worth a great value to us."

Suddenly, vines grew around the pirates as they struggles and swiped their swords madly at the growing vibes only for the vines to grab the swords and pull them out of their hands. You and Kopa finally struggled free and both watched as the vibes covered the pirates' limbs and bodies.

"What's happening?!" Kopa exclaimed.

"I don't know" you answered. " Let's just get out of here!"

You and Kopa run down the street and down the street and as you run toward the docks, you run into a small creature in a green suit and levitating.

"I say, you must be the one called Kayla!" said the strange creature as you pick up and hold Kopa tightly to your chest and step back in horror and confusion.

"please don't hurt us, we were almost kidnapped by half robotic pirates!" you tell him as he looked shocked to hear that.

"I'm a gremlin and I'm Gremlin Marc." the gremlin introduced himself. "Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe!"

You didn't know what to do, as you and Kopa looked at each other and nodded as you followed the strange creature down through the town.

"Where am I?" you asked the gremlin who looked back at you.

"You're in Wasteland." he said with a smile. "A home for forgotten toons."

* * *

Cosmo finally breathed but knew the vines wouldn't hold those dastardly pirates for much longer. He had to do something to help these sisters and also knew that Oswald was gonna need extra help. He thought and thought and it came to his head: Mickey Mouse!

Immediately, he teleported his hat, robe, and shoes and as he hastily put them all on, he towards the shelves and took out all three of Yen Sid's spell books and rummaged through them to find the spell Cosmo needed to get to him as he then rushed to a glass jar and took out a stick of chalk and then ran to a wall and started drawing a door with a doorknob then Cosmo stepped back and said the words: "viverra mundi!"

Cosmo watched as a bright light illuminated the drawing as the door became real and opened up showing the inside of a house on the other side, Cosmo froze in place, as he knew he was doing something against Yen Sid's wishes.

"What Yen Sid won't know can't hurt him!" Cosmo said to himself. "I'll be able to do this before Yen Sid wakes up "

With a determined Inhale, Cosmo stepped through the door as it closed behind him as he had a goal: get Mickey mouse. help him enter Wasteland. save the sisters and send them back to their homeworld.

As he went through, he was unaware of a fifth star that appeared suddenly on the map, but even more unaware of the threat that would soon loom over Wasteland.


End file.
